Happy Torchwoodversary Ianto
by Galadriel1010
Summary: Anniversary fic, lots of fluff and smutt, little bit of angst. Jack and Ianto. Rated for themes and clear implications


**Author's Note:** Ianto's five year Torchwood anniversary, set between Lost Souls and my story Out of Place. They're engaged, but not in a partnership yet. Written because today is five years to the day since I joined the wonderful madness that is . I feel so old lol

* * *

Ianto shifted as he woke and smiled as he felt Jack's arms tighten around him, indicating that the older man was already awake. He moved again, pushing further pack against the warm solidity of his lover, pulling Jack's arms tighter around himself and letting Jack finish the action, crushing him against his chest almost tightly enough to be painful. Ianto had never felt safer or more loved and protected. They both basked in the warm quiet for a moment, holding onto each other and the stillness, then Ianto tugged gently on Jack's arms to get him to loosen his grip and squirmed over, burrowing back into the embrace but with his arms now wrapped around Jack in return. He had felt Jack's surprise when he'd first tugged on his arms, then the way the imperceptible tension drained away as he saw that Ianto just wanted to get closer. "Good morning gorgeous."

He smiled happily against Jack's chest as he kissed the top of his head and squeezed him gently, "It is indeed." He sighed, "How long have we got?"

"An hour and a half." One of Jack's hands slid up his back to stroke through his hair and the other slid further around him to hold him as close as possible. "And even then we've got an hour's leeway."

It had been a late one the night before, chasing Weevils until the early hours of the morning. As a result, the day wouldn't officially start until 11, to make up for the lost sleep from the night before. It was a system that frequently worked in Jack and Ianto's favour; they loved having the Hub to themselves. Well, themselves and Myfanwy of course, who had interrupted them more often than Gwen. Jack smiled as Ianto stirred slightly and he realised that the young man's thoughts were straying down the same path as his own. "So, that shall we do…" He gasped as Ianto thrust against him and grinned, "with our free time?"

Ianto didn't answer, just raised his head to kiss Jack and pushed him onto his back.

An hour and three quarters later, and Jack was running a soapy sponge across Ianto's firm and pleasantly sore arse whilst the younger man virtually clung to him, arms tight around Jack's neck and his head tucked tight into his shoulder. Even Jack was leaning on the wall for support, enjoying the contrast between the cold hardness of the tiles behind him in contrast with the warm, supple weight of the beautiful man pressed against his front. Well, maybe not the coldness so much. He tried to move, but gave up and dropped the sponge, holding tight to Ianto and sliding down to the floor, shifting Ianto in his grip as he went so that the young man landed curled up in his lap and looking up at him in befuddled surprise, mingling with slight confusion. "Jack?"

"Didn't want to let go." He whispered, reaching up to turn the water off and smiling as Ianto twisted round to curl against him more, "Just… Just didn't want to let go."

Ianto lifted himself up and cupped Jack's cheek to kiss him, gentle tenderness present in every stroke of their tongues against each other, every brush of lips and ghost of warm breath. He pulled away and found himself looking up into love-soaked blue eyes, clouded with the post-coital glow still, "Do you see me complaining?"

Jack bent down to meet him again with that soft smile. He sighed when he pulled away again, "If we could stay here all day, why do we have to go to work?"

"Something to do with saving the world I think." Ianto leaned into his shoulder again, "But…"

"We could move from the floor to the bed, where we can get my phone and tell Gwen that we're all having a day off to recover." Jack suggested, pulling Ianto closer again, "Any complaints?"

"None at all." He stood up and laughed as his legs almost refused to support him, "God Jack, I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Ianto reached down to give Jack a pull up, then swayed theatrically and smirked as the captain caught him, "Got you."

Jack sighed in relief and amused exasperation, then caught his young lover by surprise by catching him under his knees and lifting him into his arms, "You asked for this."

"And you answered." Ianto relaxed to make it easier for Jack to carry him and kicked the door open, "It's been too long since we did this last."

"Not since Switzerland."

"Yeah." He kissed Jack's shoulder as he kicked the bedroom door open, "Switzerland was good."

"Mmm." Jack nearly dropped him at the recollections and they both laughed, "We should do it again. Although maybe somewhere warmer."

"The South of France?" Ianto suggested as Jack dropped him onto the bed and grabbed his phone to text Gwen

He looked up and smiled, "Maybe Spain or Crete." A couple of moments later and he tossed the phone onto the top of the chest of drawers, "And if that rings today I'll scream."

"Come here." Ianto had shifted back against the headboard and opened his arms. Jack almost fell into his embrace, snuggling up against his lover happily. "Jack…" He started, but sighed to a stop. "Never mind."

"No, go on." Jack looked up at him, already in possession of a general idea of where this conversation was going.

Ianto hesitated, then looked down and met his eyes again, "Today is… special. You never give in to a day at home."

"You don't know?" Ianto shook his head and Jack signed, settling against him again, "It's five years ago today." Ianto's sudden intake of breath told him that Ianto had realised, "Happy Torchwood anniversary."

"Five years of Torchwood." He started stroking Jack's side absentmindedly and stared at the ceiling, "How the Hell did I survive five years of Torchwood? I never thought I'd survive five weeks. Even once I'd passed that one it was still hard to fathom." Would he ever admit to Jack that he started every week not expecting to finish it? "Here's to another five in the same place."

Jack found his hand and squeezed it, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I'm not going anywhere Jack, not if I can help it. I'll be here as long as you want me."

"Not possible, I'll want you forever."

"I'm sorry Jack."

He shook his head and looked up, pulling Ianto's head down to kiss him, "Don't be. Especially not today. Today is about celebrating five years of you at Torchwood, five years of aliens and monsters and…"

"And wonder and mystery and love, Jack. Torchwood brought me to here and now, remember. Which makes me officially the luckiest guy in the world."

"Charmer."

"Yup." He grinned, "I learnt from the best, remember." He kissed Jack again and hugged him; "I'll put it on the calendar. You and me, this bed, five years time. I can't think of a better way to celebrate an anniversary."

Jack glowed up at him and pulled back, "I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast. Don't follow me, it's breakfast in bed."

Ianto smiled and let him get as far as the door before calling out, "Oh, Jack?" His lover turned back, especially interested by the husky tone to Ianto's voice, "Bring the syrup with you will you?"

The next thing he knew was Jack jumping on him as he apparently decided that pancakes could wait. Syrup would still happen, but there was always time later.


End file.
